Yuu Suisho: Quartz
Name: Yuu Suisho Villain Name: Quartz Gender: Male Age: 36 Year: N/A Quirk: Crystalize- Yuu has the ability to form crystals in a circle around him, about 10 feet in diameter. In that circle he can manipulate the crystals into many forms, such as weapons or complex structures. However, he can only create new crystals in the area he is standing in. He gets around this by quickly moving from one place to another to cover the ground with crystals that he can control without any issues. In order to form new crystals, at least one foot must be on the ground. However, he can control the crystals regardless of if he’s on the ground or not. The durability of the crystals is dependent on time spent forming it. The slower the formation, the stronger the durability is, while crystals created immediately are very weak and can be broken with a decently strong punch. The slowest of crystal formations can be as strong as diamond. The fastest of crystals is only about as durable as weak glass, though it can still pack a punch due to the extreme speeds it comes out at, coming out as fast as a sports car. The crystals last 10 minutes before completely evaporating. Backlashes/Limits/Weaknesses: Yuu’s crystals are organically made through his own vitality. Using the crystals in excess increases the chance that he could pass out or even die. Due to how his quirk functions, it takes a lot of focus and thinking to create the shapes he wishes to create. As a result, he can only control a set amount of formations at once before he begins to makes mistakes. Small mistakes at first, though eventually escalating into dangerous, and even fatal mistakes for himself and his opponent. Quirk Type: Emitter Faction: Villain Personality: Yuu is a surprisingly kind and caring man. His main motivation to become a villain was for the money, and while he is not afraid to hurt heroes and hero students, he does not kill them. When he was a child, he often looked up to the heroes he saw, to the point of joining hero courses in order to become one. While he is no longer a hero, he still holds the same admiration for a lot of the heroes he sees. He’s often scene complimenting and even giving advice to those that fail to stop him as he robs banks and stores. Often he reminisces about the good times he had as a rising hero, before his son’s fatal quirk was awakened and he needed money at an alarming rate to deal with it. Though he can be kind, he still treats his job very seriously, and will not hesitate to beat down anyone that happens to stand in his way. He stops before death, but can bring people dangerously close to it. Appearance: Yuu is tall, being about 6’5” and being built fairly muscular. His hair is completely white in color, with his eyes being a dark brown in comparison. He’s clean shaven at all times and wears a smile when he is not working. Notable family (Related Non-Canon Pro Heroes/Students): His son is about 6 years old and has a crystallization quirk like Yuu. However, the son’s body is not built for the quirk, and as a result has had crystals form inside his body since he was 4. He has been in the hospital ever since, with Yuu being unable to see him due to his villainy. Yuu secretly wires money to his wife’s account in order to pay for their son’s treatment and hopefully find a cure.